Adam
Adam was the first man on Earth, and for a short time he lived alone. Adam was said to have been created by God out of the dust from the ground, and was breathed life into the nostrils, causing him to become a living soul. He arrived on the planet with no childhood, no parents, no family and no friends. Perhaps Adam's loneliness moved God to quickly present him with a companion, Eve. Before God created Eve, he had given Adam the Garden of Eden. It was his to enjoy, but he also had the full responsibility of taking care of it. Adam knew that one tree was off limits, the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Adam was then tasked with naming every single animal in the Garden, down to the last organism. Adam would have taught Eve the rules of the garden. Even though she knew it was forbidden to eat the fruit from the tree in the middle of the garden, when Samael (under Lucifer and Lilith's orders), tempted her, Eve was deceived. When she offered the fruit to Adam, the fate of the world was on his shoulders. As they ate the fruit in that one act of rebellion, man's independence and disobedience separated him from God. God then questions Adam and Eve initiating a dialogue. God calls out to Adam using a rhetorical question that is designed to prompt him to consider his wrongdoing. Adam explains that he hid out of fear because he realized his nakedness. This is followed by two more rhetorical questions designed to show awareness of a defiance of God's command. Adam then points to Eve as the real offender, then accuses God for the tragedy. After a series of blaming occurs, God initiates judgement on all culprits involved. A judgement oracle and the nature of the crime is first laid upon the serpent, Eve, and finally Adam. In Adam's punishment, God curses the ground from which he came, and then receives a death oracle. After the expulsion, Adam worked hard to acquire food for the first time. He bore several sons and daughters with Eve, whom would later populate the planet. Among the three most well known of their children were Cain, Abel, and Seth. According to Genesis, Adam died at the age of 930 making him the third longest living person next to Noah and Methuselah. With such numbers, calculations such as those of Archbishop Ussher would suggest that Adam would have died only about 127 years before the birth of Noah, nine generations after Adam. In other words, Adam's lifespan would have overlapped with that of Noah's father Lamech by at least fifty years. Ussher and a group of theologians and scholars in 1630 performed calculations and created a study that reported the creation of Adam on October 23, 4004 BC at 9:00 am and lived until 3074 BC. However, there are rumors circulating the he still lives and walks among his children, bearing the curse of immortality from having to devour the Forbidden Fruit. Category:Beings Category:Divine Category:Heaven Category:Humans Category:Abrahamic Category:Prophet Category:Biblical Humans